<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Have a Great Idea by JustPartners</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764726">I Have a Great Idea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustPartners/pseuds/JustPartners'>JustPartners</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Ideas [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Ideas, Clubbing, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Mutual Pining, Pining, Plans, Romance, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:02:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustPartners/pseuds/JustPartners</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa are in a secret relationship that no one knows about. Clarke comes up with a "great idea". Needless to say it is not such a "great idea", in fact it is a very bad idea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anya &amp; Raven Reyes, Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin &amp; Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake &amp; Lincoln, Octavia Blake/Lincoln</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Ideas [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>217</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Great Idea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I have a great idea.”</p><p>“Well if it involves doing what we just did, then you’re going to at least make me breakfast first” Lexa said trying to catch her breath lying in the bed next to Clarke with a slight smirk. Clarke rolled on to her side to face Lexa.</p><p>“I’m being serious, and we both know the only person making breakfast is going to be you,” Clarke said with a slight pout. Lexa’s eyes dropped down to those pouted lips and could only think about how much she wanted to kiss that pout away, even though they just spend a good hour doing that (and so much more). As Lexa started to lean in Clarke cut her off by pressing a finger to her lips.</p><p>“Oh no you don’t. You have to listen to my great idea before you are getting anywhere near these lips again,” Clarke said seriously.</p><p>“Is that so?” Lexa said quickly changing their positions, so Clarke was now on her back and Lexa was now hovering above her. “Well there are plenty of other places I kiss besides your lips,” she said as she started kissing underneath Clarke’s jaw and down her neck. Clarke barely bit back a moan as Lexa found that one spot on her neck right above her collarbone. Gathering her suddenly dwindling willpower Clarke rolled out from underneath Lexa and promptly jumped out of bed.</p><p>“Nope. No. Nuh uh. Not happening.” Clarke looked back at Lexa’s pouting face, man there was a lot of pouting going on this morning. Lexa’s eyes took in Clarke’s naked form and then saw the seriousness in her eyes.</p><p>“Fine, okay, tell me about this great idea,” Lexa said while she sat up and pulled the sheets over her chest. Clarke turned and grabbed Lexa’s t-shirt that was lying on the ground from the night before, it was a little small for her, but it worked.</p><p>“Okay, so I was thinking,” as she moved to sit on the bed next to Lexa, “you know how Octavia and Raven have been talking about how we have been acting suspicious lately?”</p><p>Lexa nodded her head. Her, Clarke, Raven, and Octavia have been friends for years. Clarke and Lexa’s current relationship is somewhat of a new development. Both Clarke and Lexa had been secretly pining over each other for years, but they both just found out about each other’s feelings two months ago. Clarke and Lexa haven’t told anyone about these recent developments because they wanted some time to figure things between them first. Both Clarke and Lexa have been receiving texts from Octavia and Raven asking why the pair had been acting so distant lately.</p><p>“Yes, I remember our two very nosy friends” Lexa said trying to figure out where Clarke is going with this.</p><p>“We should all go out tonight!” Clarke said looking like she just solved the hardest puzzle in the world. Lexa’s heart started pounding in her chest. Was Clarke finally saying what she thinks she saying? Does she finally want to tell people about their relationship? Lexa has been wanting to bring the subject up to Clarke for weeks now, but every time she tries, she loses her nerve thinking that Clarke will shut down the idea. Clarke keeps talking, but Lexa is so lost in her own thoughts and a smile starts to spread across her face.</p><p>“--that way we can hopefully get them our backs about us being suspicious.” Wait, what? Lexa smile drops as quickly as it started to appear.</p><p>“Wait, sorry, what did you say?” Clarke was too caught up explaining her elaborate plan and did not see Lexa’s dramatic facial change. Clarke rolled her eyes and smiled.</p><p>“I said that we should all go out tonight and hang out as a group. We will act like we are still just friends and hopefully that will get them off our backs about being distant and they will be less suspicious,” Clarke said looking at Lexa to hear her thoughts. Lexa looks down at her hands that are currently messing with the sheet she still has pulled up to her chest to hide the disappoint that is surely showing on her face.</p><p>“I mean, maybe going out as a group isn’t such a good idea,” Lexa mumbles.</p><p>“Oh, come on Lexa! I know going out isn’t really your thing, but it will be fun. Come on, I promise.” Clarke said leaning down leaning down to look into Lexa’s beautiful green eyes and give her the full puppy dog pout.</p><p>Ugh, Clarke knows that Lexa can’t say no to the puppy dog pout.</p><p>“Fine, we can go out tonight,” as soon as the word are out of her mouth Clarke plants a quick kiss on her lips and jumps out of bed.</p><p>“Yay! I will let O and Raven know,” she says grabbing her phone off the nightstand and tossing a clean t-shirt over to Lexa. “Now let’s go Commander, I believe I was promised breakfast.” Lexa caught the shirt and playfully rolled her eyes.</p><p>“I believe the deal was that you were going to have to make me breakfast.” Lexa said teasingly. Clarke began walking out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen. She turned leaning on the door frame with a coy smile on her face.</p><p>“And I believe I told you that the only person making breakfast is you. Double time Commander. I’m not finished with you yet, and you’re going to need all the strength you can get” she said with a wink as she sauntered towards the kitchen. Lexa scrambled to put on the t-shirt and out of the bed and to blonde goddess that was waiting in her kitchen.  </p><p>
  <strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Later that night ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</strong>
</p><p>“Are you sure this is a good idea Clarke?” Lexa said clicking the “k” in a way that Clarke secretly loved. They were getting out of the cab and walking towards a popular nightclub called Tondc. Raven and Octavia were already inside and just texted Clarke and Lexa, letting them know that they managed to grab a table near the dance floor. Lexa had stopped to ask Clarke the question, Clarke was slightly ahead of Lexa and she turned to answer her.</p><p>“It’s not a good idea Lex, it’s a great one,” Clarke replied with a smirk. Lexa was having her doubts, Clarke looked devastating tonight. So much so that Lexa was not sure she was going to be able to pull of the “just friends” thing. Clarke was wearing a short blue dress that brought out the blue in her eyes and showed a fair amount of skin. Lexa nearly tripped over the curb getting out of the cab because she was too busy looking at Clarke.</p><p>Looking back at Lexa, Clarke couldn’t help but feel her heart start to beat double speed. Lexa was drop dead gorgeous tonight. She was wearing dark skinny jeans with white v-neck that showed off her mouth-watering collar bone. Lexa even completed the outfit with a green leather jacket that was secretly Clarke’s favorite because it brought out the green in Lexa’s eyes. Tonight, Lexa’s hair was down in waves and pulled over one shoulder Clarke could barely stop herself from jumping Lexa before they got in the cab together earlier in the night.</p><p>“Come on Lex, let’s get inside before they start to wonder where we are,” Clarke said reaching her hand out and wiggling her fingers waiting for Lexa to grab her hand. Lexa grumbled a little bit, but took a hold of her hand as Clarke led them into the club. Looking around, Clarke found Raven and Octavia waiting at a table and started to pull Lexa that way. When they started to get close to the table Clarke subtly dropped Lexa’s hand. Lexa pretended to ignore the way her heart dropped once Clarke let go of her hand.</p><p>“Princess and the Commander in the house!” Raven screamed, causing a couple of heads to turn their direction.</p><p>“Geez Raven, trying to wake the dead over here?” Clarke said as she scooted into the booth.</p><p>“She just missed you Clarkey, we both have. Ever since we graduated college it seems like no one ever has time to hang out,” Octavia said slurring her words slightly. Apparently, her and Raven had already had a couple drinks before Clarke and Lexa arrived.</p><p>“We hang out all the time! We probably hang out wayyy more than what normal adults should,” Clarke said laughing.</p><p>“That’s because you love us Griff,” she said leaning in to pant a sloppy kiss on Clarke’s cheek. “And we miss you guys. Especially you Dr. McSexylips,” Raven said looking over to Lexa. Lexa just rolled her eyes, over the years Raven had made up hundreds of inappropriate nicknames for her. They are reaching a new level know that Lexa earned her PhD and teaches history at the local college.</p><p>“What would my sister say about these lovely nicknames that you have for me Raven?” Lexa asks.</p><p>“What can I say Professor Sex-on-a-stick, as long as I keep it in the family, I think it’s okay. You know Anya and I were talking about our sex—” Raven starts to say.</p><p>“Nope! I am not having this conversation anywhere near sober. I am going to get a drink, Clarke what do you want?” Lexa got out of the booth to make her way across the crowded club. Both Raven and Octavia already had drinks and Lexa had a feeling no one was making it through the night sober.</p><p>“I’ll have whatever you’re having,” Clarke said with a quick smile. Lexa shot her a quick smile back and turned to make her way towards the bar. Once she made her way up to the bar, she noticed that there were a lot of people who still needed drinks. She sighed and prepared herself for at least a 10-minute wait.</p><p>Luckily, she was able to find a spot where she could lean up against the bar and wait. She leaned against the bar and turned to look back at her friends and her girlfr--. ‘No, stop Lexa. You guys haven’t talked about it yet you aren’t girlfriends you aren’t really anything thing right now,’ she corrected herself. But man did she wish they were girlfriends. Lexa wants nothing more than to just go up to Clarke and be able to kiss her and put her arm around her without having to worry about their friends finding out. Lexa looks back at the bartender to see if they are making any progress, nope still waiting. When she looks back towards their table a woman is standing directly in front of her. Lexa tries to take a step back, but the club is very packed and she is already up against the bar. The woman must recognize Lexa’s shocked face because she smiles and quickly apologizes.</p><p>“Oh, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you, I was just trying to find a spot at the bar so that I could get a drink.” Lexa gives her a half smile/half grimace and shakes her head.</p><p>“It is fine,” Lexa then makes to turn back to find the bartender when the girl starts speaking again.</p><p>“I’m Echo by the way,” and puts her hand out for Lexa to shake. Lexa pauses and then quickly shakes her hand before dropping it and once again trying to turn away and find the bartender when the girl, Echo, speaks again. “So are you Commander or Princess?”</p><p>“Excuse me?” Lexa gives her a questioning look. Echo laughs and puts a hand on Lexa’s forearm and leans in closer to whisper directly in Lexa’s ear.</p><p>“I said are you the Commander or Princess?”</p><p>At this same moment across the club, Clarke, Raven, and Octavia have all been talking and catching up.</p><p>“Ugh, I really wish Lincoln was here so I had someone to dance all sexy with,” Octavia said looking out onto the dance floor.</p><p>“Hey babe, you still got me to dance all sexy with,” Raven says as she wiggles her eyebrows. That makes both and Clarke and Octavia start laughing.</p><p>“Damn, I wonder where Lex is with my drink. I’m dying having to deal with you two drunkies while sober,” Clarke says while sticking her tongue out at the both of them.</p><p>“Well shit, look at the babe that Dr. Pornwithfeelings is with,” Raven says pointing to where Lexa is at by the bar. Clarke turns to look at where is Raven is pointing and sees a girl with her hand on her girlfri--- she means Lexa’s, definitely not her girlfriend, Lexa’s --- arm. Lexa was right this was a very bad idea.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Not a Bad Idea at All</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Excuse me?” Lexa gives her a questioning look. Echo laughs and puts a hand on Lexa’s forearm and leans in closer to whisper directly in Lexa’s ear.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I said are you the Commander or Princess?”</em>
</p><p>Lexa leaned back away from Echo who was now very much in her space and shot her a confused and slightly concerned look. Echo must have caught Lexa’s confused look and laughed lightly.</p><p>“I was over by the table you were out when your friend called over to you and the blonde.” Damn Raven and her big mouth Lexa thought as she sent Echo another small half grimace/half smile.</p><p>“Yeah, Raven is not really known for her subtlety,” Lexa told her. ‘Where is that damn bartender?’ Lexa thought as she turned to look again for the bartender.</p><p>“Wait, you mean the woman who, before you got here, asked the bartender if they had those giant sparklers because she was in a firey,” Echo put air quotes around the word firey, “mood today.”</p><p>Lexa couldn’t help herself and she let out a slight chuckle and smile. Leave it to Raven to feel in a “firey” mood and try to get huge ass sparklers for a normal night out. As quickly as the smile appeared it was gone, and Lexa’s face went back to it’s normal stoic resting state.</p><p>“That sounds like her,” Lexa quipped. The bartender finally made an appearance and Lexa ordered her and Clarke’s drinks and Echo ordered hers. Happy to finally be ready to make her way back towards the beautiful blonde she had the privilege of having in her bed this morning… and the morning before… and the morning before that. The bartender turned to start making Lexa and Echo’s drinks.</p><p>“So you never answered my question, are you the Commander or Princess?” Echo said flirtatiously.</p><p>Over at the table, Clarke couldn’t take her eyes off of the scene that was happening by the bar. What was Lexa doing? Was she flirting with some random girl at the bar? Surely Lexa wouldn’t do that right? I mean, her and Lexa hadn’t really talked about what they were, but they were exclusive right? Well, they never really used those words, or talked about it at all, but it was definitely implied. Was Lexa tired of her already? They have been together for two months that’s more than enough time to get tired of someone, heck she got tired of Finn after three weeks. Clarke’s head was rushing with all of these questions when she was brought back to the present by Raven waving a hand in front of her face.</p><p>“Hey Clarkey you good? You’re looking not looking so well over there?” Raven slurred. Clarke looked away from the bar and tried to put a smile on her face but it fell flat.</p><p>“I’m fine. It’s just a little warm in here that’s all.” Clarke said as she fanned her face and shook her head trying to hold back the tears that were starting bubble up at the thought of Lexa being tired of her.</p><p>“Lexa will be back with your drink shortly so you can cool down and then get hot on the dance floor,” Octavia said with a wink.</p><p>“Oh, it looks like you might be waiting a little while longer on that drink Princess, because Professor SmolderEyes over there seems to be a bit distracted.”</p><p>Clarke turned to look back at the bar and her heart dropped into her stomach. Lexa obviously had just laughed and was smiling at the girl. You know what, scratch that, her heart didn’t drop into her stomach, it sunk through her stomach and was now lying helpless and vulnerable on the floor of the club.</p><p>“Damn, you can’t take her, anywhere can you?” Octavia joked while sipping her drink. Clarke abruptly stood up.</p><p>“I’m going to go see what’s taking so long,” Clarke said as she began to make her way towards the bar.</p><p>“I think we all know what’s taking Doctor Hotpants so long,” Raven called to Clarke’s retreating back, but Clarke didn’t hear her.</p><p>Clarke made her way across the crowded club and over to where Lexa and girl were standing. All Clarke could see was Lexa and she was determined to get to her. Right as Clarke was walking up to the pair when she heard the girl say, ‘So you never answered my question, are you the Commander or Princess?’ with a flirtatious tone.</p><p>Clarke was furious. This girl had the nerve to not only touch Lexa, but she had the nerve to smile and flirt with Lexa. Her Lexa. There was no way this chick was going to keep hitting on HER Lexa. Nope, not while she’s around. By this point Clarke was seeing red (or green if you think about it) and had no control over her actions or the words that were about to come out of her mouth. Before Lexa could answer the girl, Clarke chimed in.</p><p>“Oh, she is most definitely the Commander. I mean she loves to be in control, isn’t that right Lex?” Clarke said while slipping in the space between the two women and wrapping her arm around Lexa’s waist leaning into her. Lexa’s eyes went wide at Clarke’s words and at the position that Clarke was currently in. The hand that Clarke had wrapped around Lexa’s waist was holding on to one of the belt loops of Lexa’s pants. Echo’s eyebrows shot up at the unexpected intrusion. Before Lexa could respond Clarke kept talking.</p><p>“It’s great for me though. Typically, I am the one who likes to take charge that way in a relationship, but I must say the way that Lexa just takes control and completely commands everything around her is undeniably sexy.” Clarke says as she moves impossibly closer to Lexa with a smirk on her face. Both Lexa and Echo are both left gaping at Clarkes sudden confession. The bartender</p><p>“Uh -- what---?” Echo starts to sputter out.</p><p>“Sex. I’m talking about sex. You know, just this morning Lexa had me begging for what felt like hours befor–” the rest of Clarke’s statement was cut off by the bartender dropping off their drinks. The bartender then stood there expectantly waiting for the girls to pay. Clarke reached into Lexa’s back pocket where she put the cash for the drinks.</p><p>“I’ll help you out babe,” she said to Lexa as she handed the money to the bartender. Echo’s mouth was still slightly gaping open as she pulled out the money grabbed her drink and turned around to head back to her friends. Clarke watched her go with a wide triumphant smile and sipped her drink. Lexa continued to stand there gaping at Clarke.</p><p>“Uh, what happened to the plan Clarke?” Lexa asked, her voice cracking slightly thinking about unfinished portion of Clarke’s sentence and at the fact that Clarke just called her babe. They never really used pet names, but Lexa was more than okay with being Clarke’s ‘babe’.</p><p> Clarke looked back towards the table that Octavia and Raven sat at and saw that both of them were looking out at the dance floor and weren’t paying attention to her and Lexa.</p><p>“We’re fine,” she said gesturing to where the other two sat. “They didn’t see what happened. Let’s head back to them.” Clarke started walking back to the table. The slight excitement building in Lexa quickly dropped and she frowned. She was hoping that maybe Clarke’s actions meant that they could stop pretending for the night. Obviously, that was not what Clarke was thinking. Why did she come over here anyway?</p><p>Clarke turned to look back at Lexa and saw that she was frowning. Was Lexa upset that she interrupted her and girl talking? When Lexa saw Clarke looking, she quickly turned her face into something more neutral and started following Clarke back to the table. When the duo sat back down, they were met with Octavia and Raven’s questioning faces.</p><p>“Geez, what took you guys so long? Did you have to mix the drinks yourself? Octavia said jokingly.</p><p>“Sorry guys, it was pretty crowded. I had to wait forever for these drinks,” Lexa said smiling briefly before returning to her neutral expression.</p><p>“Yeah, sure Professor Pantydropper, it took forever to get the drinks,” Raven said with a wink. Lexa scrunched her forehead. ‘God’ Clarke thought, why does she have to be so god damn adorable all the time.  </p><p>“What do you mean?” Lexa asked confused.</p><p>“We totally saw you over talking to the babe over at the bar,” Raven said wagging her eyebrows. Lexa shot a glance over at Clarke had her head down and seemed very interested in her drink.</p><p>“Oh, you mean Echo? She was just—” Lexa started, but was cut off by a considerably drunk Octavia.</p><p>“Oooo, it’s Echo huh? Damn Commander you work fast, did you get her digits?”</p><p>“Did I ‘get her digits’? Geez O, what are you 90? People do not say that anymore,” Lexa laughed and took a sip of her drink. She shot another look at Clarke who still seemed very interested in the drink in front of her.</p><p>“Yeah, O come on the kids don’t say that these days. The better question how many digits did she give you?” Raven said with a smirk as she wiggled her fingers at Lexa.</p><p>“Is that a euphemism for something?” Lexa asked chuckling, not understanding what Raven was trying to get at.</p><p>“You know, digits,” Raven wiggled her fingers again. “How many did you get? Or wait, damn, LuciousLips did you give her some!?! How many? You know it’s appropriate to start out with two to make sure the girl is wet enough--”</p><p>“Jesus, Raven!” Lexa exclaimed. “No there was no exchanging of any digits.”</p><p>Clarke had been spent the majority of the conversation looking down at her drink. Was Lexa upset with her for ruining her talk with that girl?<em> Echo</em> Clarke’s brain chimed in. Stupid Echo and her stupidly cool name. Clarke was a cool name too, right? I mean not for a guy but definitely for a girl. Okay Clarke calm down. I doubt Lexa is deciding who she likes more just based on their name. Ugh, what was wrong with her? She has never been this stressed about a relationship before. Well maybe it’s because this isn’t an official relationship yet, her brain chimed in again. Well maybe it should be she thought as she glanced up to Lexa chuckling at something Raven said. What did Raven say? Something about digits and making sure the girl’s wet- oh my God.</p><p>“Okay shit, I have missed part of this conversation,” Clarke chimed in. Lexa immediately started talking.</p><p>“Oh I don’t think we need to—”</p><p>“I’ll catch you up Clarkey. So basically, we are talking about Lexa finger banging that girl Echo.” Lexa spit out the sip of her drink that she was taking. “Smooth Commander Droolworthy. I think your girl just saw that.”</p><p>Clarke looked to where Raven was gesturing behind Lexa on the dance floor and saw Echo smiling at her. Wait, did Raven just say ‘your girl’ to Lexa in regard to someone who is not Clarke. Echo is NOT Lexa’s girl. Clarke is Lexa’s girl and Lexa is Clarke’s girl. There is no Echo in this situation. Obviously, this girl did not get the unsubtle hint Clarke gave her the first time. ‘Well,’ Clarke thought, ‘I guess I will have to go for very unsubtle this time, so she gets the fact that Lexa is hers’.</p><p>Before Lexa could look to see where Raven was gesturing Clarke grabs Lexa’s face and smashes her lips into Lexa’s. Now it’s not the prettiest of kisses, but it is definitely one of the more passionate ones. It takes a second for Lexa to catch up to what’s happening and respond to the kiss. Once Lexa’s plump lips respond to Clarke’s kiss, they begin the battle for dominance. Even though Lexa is the Commander, Clarke refuses to allow Lexa control in that moment because Clarke needs to show that Echo chick that Lexa is hers. Clarke moves her hand to the nape of Lexa’s neck and runs her nails down the sensitive part causing Lexa to gasp allowing Clarke access into her mouth. Clarke and Lexa lose themselves in the kiss and forget everything going on around them until they hear someone clearing their throat next to them. Suddenly remembering where they are, they both pull back. Both pairs of eyes are blown almost black with lust. Clarke’s hands were tangled in Lexa’s hair and the nape of her neck while Lexa’s hands have also been wondering and had found their way low on Clarke’s hips. When they hear the throat clearing again, they both pull completely away. Lexa licks her lips savoring the remaining taste of Clarke on her tongue and Clarke has to bite her lip in order to stop her from kissing Lexa again.</p><p>“What the hell was that? This is real right? I’m not drunk hallucinating, am I?” Octavia said looking to Raven. Raven sat their slacked jawed and shook her head, confirming to Octavia that she was not in fact drunk hallucinating. Clarke looked at her two friends.</p><p>“So, Lex and I are dating,” Octavia and Raven are still just looking at them mouths agape “and I’m sure you guys have a lot of questions, but they can wait until the morning. I think right now Lexa and I have to be heading back to her place.” That sprung Raven out of her silent trance.</p><p>“Wait, you guys just got here, and you haven’t even finished your first drinks,” Raven said. Clarke looked down at her half-full drink and quickly chugged the rest. She nudged Lexa with her elbow gesturing for her to do the same. Lexa chugged her drink too.</p><p>“Done. Talk to you guys tomorrow,” she said as she grabbed Lexa’s hand and led her outside of the club. Lexa still was in a state of shock after all of the night’s events. Once the couple reached the cool night air outside of the club Lexa tugged lightly on Clarke’s hand making her stop.</p><p>“So, are we going to talk about what just happened in there?” Lexa asked with a dopey smile on her face.</p><p>“I think we both know what just happened in there,” Clarke said slightly flustered. Lexa took in her flustered state and started to frown.</p><p>“Are you okay with what happened? You seem kind of upset,” Lexa asked concerned. She really hoped that Clarke wasn’t upset with what just happened. Clarke was the one that kissed her, was she regretting telling their friends about them? At Lexa’s frown Clarke walked up to Lexa cupped her jaw and pressed a quick kiss to her lips to try to reduce any doubt.</p><p>“No, I’m glad we finally told them. I’m just debating whether or not that Echo chick got the message or not.” At Clarke’s declaration Lexa’s frown turned into a full on smirk.</p><p>“Clarke, were you jealous?” Lexa asked in teasing tone. Clarke tried to pull away from Lexa, but she caught her around the waist and Clarke looked down at her shoes. “Oh no you don’t, was Clarke ‘Never Jealous’ Griffin, jealous?” Lexa continued to tease while putting a finger under Clarke’s jaw to make her look at her. Clarke was pouting. God, Clarke was cute when she pouted.</p><p>“Ugh, fine. I might have been a little jealous. I just saw her touching you and making you laugh, and I realized that we never really talked about us,” she said ‘us’ with air quotes. “and if we are exclusive or not. I just like being around you all the time, you have the weirdest since of humor and can always make me laugh even when I’ve had a really bad day. I really really like you Lex and I know we’ve only been dating for two months and that you might be getting bored with me, but I really hope you aren’t because I’m definitely not bored of you. Plus, the sex is really amazing and I hope you’re not getting bored with –” Lexa cut off Clarke’s rambling with a kiss.</p><p>“Be my girlfriend.” Lexa murmured resting her forehead against Clarke’s.</p><p>“What?” Clarke asked looking up at Lexa still with their foreheads together and their lips only a breath away. Lexa pulled back slightly, cupping Clarke’s jaw in her hands.</p><p>“Be my girlfriend.” When Clarke still gave no response Lexa added, “Please”.</p><p>A huge grin broke out across Clarke’s face and she whispered to Lexa.</p><p>“Yes,” and pulled Lexa in for another kiss by the lapels of her jacket. Once the couple broke the kiss Lexa took Clarke’s hand and started to lead her down the sidewalk and back to her place. They walked for a while in comfortable silence holding hands until Lexa broke it.</p><p>“So, you really like it when I take control, huh?” she said with smirk referencing what Clarke told Echo back at the club. Clarke’s cheeks instantly reddened as a blush spread across her face. Lexa just laughed at her girlfriend’s – yes finally her girlfriend – slight embarrassment. Clarke’s eyes suddenly lit up.</p><p>“I have a great idea,” Clarke said.</p><p>“Oh no. No more ‘great’ ideas for you Clarke,” Lexa told her continuing to hold hands down the sidewalk.</p><p>“Hey, this wasn’t such a bad idea,” Clarke said pulling Lexa to a stop outside of Lexa’s apartment. Lexa turned back to Clarke.</p><p>“Babe, the plan you made this morning was a very bad idea,” Lexa said still smiling. Clarke felt the butterflies in her stomach go wild when Lexa called her ‘babe’.</p><p>“Okay, fair enough this was a bad idea, but I think you’ll like this one,” Clarke said with a smirk and twinkle in her eye.</p><p>“Oh really?” Lexa replied.</p><p>“Yeah. I won’t tell you all of the details, but let’s just say it involves you, me, and various spots in your apartment,” Clarke said as she sauntered past Lexa and up the stairs to Lexa’s apartment. Turning back to look over her shoulder and call, “You coming?”</p><p>Lexa ran up the stairs after her and said to herself, “That’s not a bad idea at all.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Loved it? Hated it? Please review and tell me what you think. Should I continue or not..?</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Loved it? Hated it? Please review and tell me what you think. I will be uploading the next part soon!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>